Truth or Dare Marauder Style!
by xXVampire PandoraXx
Summary: It's the year of 1997 and The new generation of Marauders have won a bet against the Golden Trio. So what do they do but decide to bring back the Marauder's version of Truth or Dare. Yes this contains Slash and tons of it!
1. The Game That Never Gets Old

Hello everyone! I'm back again with a new story. I hope you people like it as much as my other two so please R&R and if you haven't read my other two stories please check them out. That's all!

I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did though.

ARNING: this is a very slashy fic as in boy/boy parings and some femslash as in girl/girl parings and also will contain lots of humor. Thanks!!!

stitchpotter

123456789123456789123456789

Truth or Dare Marauder Style!!!!

"I wonder what they're going to choose this week," Harry mumbled moodily while walking into the Great Hall for dinner. He, Ron, and Hermione sat down and got settled.

"I don't know but it can't be too bad otherwise they could get detention or worse." His Bushy haired friend said chirpily.

"'Ermione getting detention for them is like… showing them that you trained your dog to sit. They don't care!" Harry said.

"Speak of the devil there they are," Ron said sounding a little annoyed.

Entering into the Great Hall were four girls. One had auburn hair with black and blue tips. She had deep hazel eyes filled with mischief and chaos. She looked like a rocker with her vintage band tee shirt and baggy black pants. She was extremely attractive and every girl envied her while every boy wanted to be with her.

The one girl to her left was also rather attractive with flowing midnight colored hair that came down to about her shoulders. Her eyes were a mix between amber and light brown but everyone thought they were gold. This girl had a more edgy style with her dark eyeliner and all black clothes.

The girl next to the one with the black hair looked different than the rest of the group. For starters she had short spiky lime green hair. She also has a more modern / hip hop style. She has soft but very intense ice blue eyes that could hold anyone captive in their gaze.

The girl who was on the right of the auburn haired girl was beautiful even though she thought that she wasn't. This girl had sand colored hair with a light curl that went down to her mid back. She had metallic silver eyes that had a sort of knowing gaze when you looked into them. Her style was a mixture between rocker and bookworm. These people were the new generation of Mauauders with a reputation to match.

The four girls walked into the Great Hall and sat across from the Golden Trio. They all wore mischievous expressions on their faces and threw identical smirks towards the trio. In return, the three fired smirks of their own twords the girls.

"What do you want assholes? I hope it's not another plan to get everyone in trouble". Harry then turned to the red haired girl. She was the leader of the group, his sister. Harry liked to believe she was from hell. "My dear brother, we are all sorry aren't we Fianna," Hera said her eyes landing on the black haired girl next to her.

"We really are deeply sorry Harry, Ron, Hermione. But since we won we get to choose the game this week. And I have the strangest feeling you'll know soon, isn't that right my dear sister Leona." Fianna said elbowing her sandy haired sister in the ribs.

"Yes you will and I swear that I had nothing to do with this. So don't be mad at me be mad at Hera, Fianna, and Rayne. I would _never_ humiliate you now would I!" Leo said looking panicky at the three.

At that moment 14 owls flew into the Great Hall landing in front of eight Gryffindors and six Slytherins. Harry, Ron, and Hermione noticed that the six Slytherins, to their horror, were Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, Nicole Richardson, and people called Angel of Darkness, Truth of the Heart, and Muerto Cru. But to their delight the Gryffindors were Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Riley Luna, Shasta Alexander, and the one they called Nightshadow.

The four girls smirked and headed out of the great hall.

"See you in the Room of Requirement!"

123456789123456789

Harry was the first one to get there besides the Marauders. He saw all four of them in their pjs and was happy he wasn't the only one. Slipping on his invisibility cloak(he'd brought it for this reason) he crept closer to the group.

"So what do you four have in store for all of our utter humiliation tonight?" Harry said scaring the girls. He laughed when he saw his sister turn around punching the air. Her hazel eyes were wide with shock.

"Don't do that again that wasn't funny!" Hera said with a pout.

"Like hell it wasn't! You should of seen you face it was priceless!" Harry said as tears of mirth were spilling from his eyes.(he'd pulled off the cloak)

"Already laughing eh Potter? The game hasn't even started and your horrible laugh is filling the air," a voice said behind him.

"Oh Draco I bet its nothing. He probably just saw his reflection in the mirror," a female voice said from behind him.

Harry spun around and to his annoyance he saw none other than the infamous pair, Draco Malfoy and Nicole Richardson. He groaned in frustration. How was he going to put up with these two?

"Go fuck your girlfriend Malfoy," Harry said his words stinging his heart. Yes Harry Potter loved Draco Malfoy. He knew he would never have this love returned so he kept it hidden, from everyone.

"Shut your mouth Potter! Just because you never got some doesn't mean you have to act jealous!" Nicole snapped back at him a sly grin forming on her face.

"What's going on in here?" Nightshadow asked with Muerto Cru and Angel of Darkness following at his heals.

"Draco how many times do I have to tell you stop acting like Nicole is your girlfriend! You don't like her gods! It doesn't work even on thick headed people like Po- Harry" Becca said looking at Nicole with annoyance.

"Hi to you guys too. Hey! Harry where are Ron and 'Ermione, aren't they always attached to your hip?" Leo interrupted her statement dripping with sarcasm.

"I have no clue probably snogging in the hallway right now since that's all they do these days," He replied his gorgeous green eyes filled with annoyance and boredom.

"_Oh how I wish those emerald green eyes would just once look at me with love and adoration and not hate and coldness. I wish he would touch me with his- stop it Draco! He's as straight as a line! He could never feel the same way… never." _Draco gave up with his mind as his head fell below his shoulders with sadness.

"Malfoy are you alright? Not that I care, but you seem a little depressed," Hermione said coming in looking at him with pure concern in her big brown eyes.

"Granger can I talk to you for a minute?" Draco asked the girl with a look of sadness.

"Sure, no problem." With that Draco and Hermione headed out of the room for a short conversation as Shasta, Seamus, and Dean came into the room followed by Blaise, Truth of the Heart, and Ron.

"Let's get this party started!" Shasta, Seamus, and Dean shouted as they held up the butter beer and the truth serum. They all laughed including Hermione and Draco who just came into the room.

"Now that everyone is here welcome to Truth or Dare Marauder style! Here are the rules. 1. Before every truth you have to take a swig of the truth serum.

2. For every dare we have to put a charm on you so that you have to complete the dare and not chicken out.

3. If you are too chicken to complete either the Truth or Dare, you have to remove one article of clothing. Oh! And jewelry doesn't count along with any other accessory. Any questions?" Rayne said looking at everyone. "In that case I go first. Nightshadow, Truth or Dare?"

Nightshadow looked up. He put a hand through his thick black curly hair.

"Um truth?" He said a little unsure while taking a swig from the truth serum. Rayne got an evil smirk that would chill anyone to the bone.

"Why do you leave the castle once a month?" She asked with plain curiosity in her voice.

Nightshadow looked around the room and locked eyes with Muerto Cru and Angel of Darkness. They both gave him reassuring nods before he opened his mouth.

"The reason I leave the castle once a month is because I'm a werewolf. That's also why I can't remember my name or where I came from. Now then, Riley, T or D?" Nightshadow said as he looked up.

"I feel like being a dare devil so I'm going to go with Dare," Riley said brushing his curly red locks from his face.

"Snog Seamus right here and right now," Nightshadow said with a sly grin on his face.

Riley's silver eyes grew rather large as he slowly put on the dare charm. He crawled over to the Irish boy who had the same look on his face. The kiss started out sweet but it got more passionate as Seamus started kissing back. Riley's hands wondered up to the Irish boy's blonde hair as Seamus' hands explored the American boy's tanned back.

Hermione was sending a look at Seamus that could rival Ron's when someone was kissing Ginny. Hermione never turned away as both boys broke apart joining the circle.

"OK, um… Ms. Black truth or dare?" Riley said still a little flushed from the kiss. Fianna picked up her head looking at him lazily.

"Do you have to ask? Dare of course!" She said enthusiastically as she removed the charm from his neck and placed it on herself.

"OK then, Fianna Pandora Black, I dare you…

123456789123456789

Yay! A cliffy!!!! Please R&R it means a lot so please do it. Also FYI Nightshadow, Angel of Darkness, Truth of the Heart, Muerto Cru and Nicole are real people and the rest of the Ocs aren't so please respect them and also you'll get to know Eddy's real character soon but right now I'm tormenting the real one about his part in the story and it's fuckin hilarious! Any ways bye-bye for now!!!!!!

stitchpotter

P.S. I need help on British slang so if ya could help me that would be fabulous!!!!!


	2. More People and Pure Insanity

**Hello! Potter here again with another chapter for this soon to be completely insane piece of work! So I hope you all like it and I'd like to give a huge thanks to my editor even though I'm torturing him by putting him in this story. Watch out! 'Cause I'm going to make you and Muerto Cru do some sick things! He he he… anyway R&R 'cause I love to hear your little thoughts and also to help me with writers block which everyone gets so please do that and I'll give you all cookies!!! P.S. I dont own P!nk or Harry Potter**

**iFlash Back!**

"_**OK, um…Ms. Black truth or dare?" Riley said still a little flushed from the kiss. Fianna picked up her head and looked at him lazily.**_

"_**Do you have to ask? Dare of course!" She said enthusiastically as she removed the charm from his neck and placed it on her own.**_

"**OK then, Fianna Pandora Black, I dare you…**

**iEnd of Flash Back!**

**Riley formed an evil smirk on his lips.**

"**I dare you to strip through the Quidditch Pitch while singing 'Trouble' by P!nk your favorite artist … I think. Anyway I command you to go now!" He said now laughing along with the others.**

"**Sounds like fun! I'll do it," Fianna said twirling her fine black hair as she passed Muerto Cru.**

**Angel of Darkness saw this and a sly grin formed upon her beautiful pale face.**

"**She likes you! She wants to date you! She wants to fu-" She said tormenting Muerto Cru.**

"**Shut up! By the way your mom and I had some great action last night…"**

"**God I don't want to hear the triumphs of a necrophiliac!" and the war between them had begun once again.**

"**Not this again," NightShadow muttered to himself. They did this everyday. It didn't used to bother him when they did this once in a while but they'd been going at it more and more lately. It's almost as bad as when Cru, NightShadow, and Angel Darkness' friend Nick use to fight.**

"**At least it's not ending in a food fight like it did with them," NightShadow said quietly laughing at the memory. Not paying attention to where he was going he bumped into someone sending them both on the floor. He looked at the person and got a sinking feeling in his stomach. It was the person he least likely wants to meet…Ginny Weasly.**

"**Watch where you-! Oh heeeeey NightShadow I didn't see you there," Ginny said in a sickeningly flirtatious voice.**

**NightShadow got a bad feeling in his gut. He didn't like being around this girl at ALL, let alone in a 5-foot radius.**

"**Hey Ginny do you mind getting off me I'm not very comfortable on the ground," He said in the nicest voice he could muster since he had started feeling worse.**

"**But I got you right where I want you why would I let you leave silly? You know you like it…" She said as her face moved closer to his. She didn't seem to get the memo that he didn't want her so he braced himself for what he was about to feel.**

'**This is going to be bad. Here it comes, oh f!' he thought when her lips were only an inch from his.**

**Then he felt her body soaring off his and he gingerly opened his eyes. He didn't see Ginny but instead saw a pissed off Angel tearing Ginny off of him.**

"**Weasel get off of him! Can't you see he doesn't like it you asshole!" Angel of Darkness shouted, her short blonde and black hair falling into her evil looking brown-amber eyes. **

**Ginny shuddered at the way Angel looked, but she soon composed, " It's Weas-LY not weasel skank and at least I have a real family you fag baby!"**

"**That's it!"**

**Angel was about to get Medieval on her ass when someone grabbed her around the waist from behind.**

"**Angel it's not worth getting in trouble for," NightShadow said looking her straight in her eyes with his deep chocolate brown ones.**

**She gave him a look that said 'If-you-don't-let-me-kick-her-ass-you-will-be-sorry' but he ignored her and her complaints as he dragged her until they both saw Muerto Cru in a lounge chair eating popcorn. Angel of Darkness stopped kicking and screaming and looked at Muerto Cru. Unfortunetly for him, her wrath still had control over her motor skills. **

"**Why the hell didn't you help me kick her ass! You could've at least saved Shadow from being molested! Why does it always have to be ME that saves Shadow! Why can't you save him for once?!" Angel of Darkness said now out of breath. The good news was that she was calming down. She then looked to the side and saw Muerto Cru's face right in front of hers. "AAACK!" she yelped as she backed up and tripped over the rug. Luckily NightShadow's arm was still snaked around her waist so he caught her. She lifted her head and somehow got caught by his beautiful chocolate eyes and him by her amber-brown ones. **

"**Oh look at the happy couple," Muerto Cru said breaking the moment. Angel mouthed something at NightShadow and they chased him the rest of the way to the Quidditch Pitch. **

**But what they didn't know was that a certain someone was following them…**

"**Where are they? I can't start without them. I want Cru to see my nice ass…" Fianna said mumbling the end of the sentence.**

"**What was that Fianna?" Hera asked with a smug looking smile.**

"**Nothing!"**

"**Didn't sound like nothing did it Leo," Hera turned towards the ebony haired girl's sister who had the same smug smile placed on her lips.**

"**Help! I'm about to be raped by the Happy Couple!" Muerto Cru said as he came flying through the trees and onto the Quidditch Pitch.**

"**Shut up Scissor Hands! We were just trying to get revenge. I would never lay a hand on your unshowered body," Angel of darkness said out of breath and annoyed looking at everyone. **

"**Man he runs fast for a little guy," NightShadow said sounding as if hadn't ran the whole way.**

**Everyone jumped hearing him speak but another thing caught Leona Lupin's eye. She slid away from the group along with Fianna to see what was behind or who as a matter a fact.**

**They went into their amamagious forms (a wolf and a cat) and hunted down this person down. They went stealthily so the person wouldn't hear them. They transformed to their human selves ready to ambush the stalker. **

**Meanwhile…**

"**Where did Fianna and Leo go?" Rayne asked looking for her insane cousins.**

"**I haven't seen them since I threatened Cru with girly smelling deodorant," Angel of Darkness said examining her black painted fingernails.**

"**All deodorant is evil remember that…" Muerto Cru said shivering slightly**

"**Look who we found following the insane club."**

**They all turned around and found Leona and Fianna standing two feet away from the group holding a red haired girl and a black haired boy.**

**They all recognized the red head as Ginny Weasly but they didn't know who the ebony haired boy was until…**

"**Oh sht! It's iPod Kid from Hell!" Angel, Shadow, and Cru said togther, their eyes bulging from shock.**

"**Yes it's me, Nari! I have come to haunt your souls and lock scissor hands in a shower that only unlocks from the outside! " The ebony haired boy said enjoying seeing Cru scream and run behind Angel and Shadow whimpering once he had stopped screaming.**

"**Who's Nari?" Hermione and Truth of the Heart said laughing lightly at Muerto Cru's actions.**

"**He's one of our friends from our old home in America that's obsessed with iPods," Angel said also slightly amused at the remarks.**

"**I'm not obsessed with iPods! I just think they're shinny and pretty," Nari said defending himself.**

"**Scratch that he's obsessed with eating things. Remember at my 14****th**** birthday party Nari tried to eat my table? He even tried eating a metal fork!" Shadow said shaking his head softly at the memory.**

"**So this is what really happened at the birthday party you told me about Angel. I should've known it would've gone insane. So it wasn't just Afro boy here acting like Ozzy Osborne," Truth of The Heart said slyly. **

"…**I regret nothing," muttered Nightshadow as Angel of Darkness started to laugh quietly.**

"**Anyway we're playing Truth or Dare so if you two want to join in then say something," Truth said looking at the two new players.**

**They agreed and then they turned to the lady of honor.**

"**Do what you have to do Fianna Pandora Black."**

**The ebony haired girl in name stepped out into the middle of the Qudditch Pitch a mischievous smile forming upon her pale lips. She neatly took of he army looking jacket singing loud enough only for her audience to hear her melodious voice.**

_**For eternity**_

_**To treat my case**_

_**I'm always**_

_**Sent in and out of space**_

**She slipped off her bright red and black corset slowly so everyone could see what she was doing.**

_**And I figured**_

_**Popping jewels**_

_**Diamonds and gold**_

_**But that aint gonna help me now**_

**Fianna had a sly smile as she slipped off he fishnet arm socks along with her black short-sleeved shirt. **

_**I'm trouble**_

_**Yah trouble now**_

_**I'm trouble ya'll**_

_**I Gestapo in my town**_

**She teased the boys by pretending to unsnap her pants swaying her hips to the music they started playing to back up her voice. She eventually did and started sauntering around the pitch. **

_**You think your right**_

_**But you were wrong**_

_**You tried to take me**_

_**But I knew all along**_

_**You can take me**_

_**For a ride**_

_**But you better pull out**_

_**And you better run and hide**_

**Now Fianna started sprinting around the pitch in her Birthday Suit and winked at Muerto Cru as** **she passed him**

_**I'm trouble!**_

_**Yah trouble now!**_

_**I'm trouble ya'll**_

_**I've got trouble in my town!**_

**All the girls were covering their eyes while all the boys were ogling and catcalling at her. The only exception had been Nightshadow who had been exposed to theses things at a young age by his father. To him, it was nothing special. Besides, he loved someone else. This just made her ego even bigger and she started to prance around the field like a cat would.**

_**When you see me coming**_

_**Down the street**_

_**Then you know it's time to**_

_**Go….**_

_**But you ain't gonna help me now cause I'm trouble yah yah!**_

**She stopped running and picked up her cloths after giving a dramatic bow to her half disgusted half laughing, wolf whistling, and cat calling audience. She then ran into the girls Quidditch lockers and got changed.**

**Once she returned the group of now 16 went back to the Room of Requirement trying not to be caught by teachers since it is now past curfew.**

**Safe in the Room of Requirement (they'd decided to put on pajamas) they settled down and formed a circle once more. Fianna formed a mischievous grin on her lips and looked a Cru as if she just colored his hair pink.**

"**Truth or dare my dear Muerto Cru?" Fianna said in a sickly voice.**

"**I'll have to go with dare," Cru said now feeling a little scared when he saw her grin grow as he put on the charm around his neck.**

**Fianna beckoned Cru over and whispered something in to his ear. His eyes grew large as she continued.**

"**Go do what you have to do my unfortunate companion," she said with the classic Black smirk in place. Cru got up and…**

**Dun Dun DUNNNN!!!!!! So please R&R so I can give you the entertainment you want and need! lolz**


End file.
